Minggu sial
by Haisaki
Summary: Hari minggu yang seharusnya Akashi nikmati tanpa harus berpakaian yang menurutnya laknat harus sirna karena acara yang diadakan oleh para senpai, Akashi terus protes tidak terima harus menjadi maid dihari 'bebas'nya / cerita singkat OgiwaraxAkashi / silakan baca! /nggakbakatbuatsummaryhuhu


Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Abaikan judulnya, serius.

Banyak kecacatan dalam fanfiksi ini, sumimasen! /menundukdalam/

* * *

_Azure_. _Crimson. Azure. Crimson. Azure. Crimson._

Mau berapa banyak koridor yang akan di lewati, pasti yang terpampang di dinding hanya poster dua orang manis dengan surai _azure _dan _crimson_ yang segaris dengan warna mata mereka. Yang lebih parahnya, ada juga yang membuka lapak menjual gelas dengan gambar si _azure _dan juga _crimson_ yang tengah mengenakan pakaian _maid_. Menjual kipas dengan gambar wajah mereka dalam bentuk _chibi_.

Koridor asrama berubah menjadi lapak menjual _merchandise_.

"Nash, kau menyebalkan!"

Sebuah kamus tebal di layangkan menuju laki-laki bersurai _blonde_, yang diberi salam timpukkan hanya menyeringai kecil melihat adik kelasnya menggunakan pakaian pelayan dan juga kuping kucing manis menghiasi rambutnya.

"Kembalikan semua pakaianku yang ada dikamar!" pinta—atau lebih tepatnya rengek— si surai _crimson_, wajahnya merah. Antara menahan malu dan marah dengan tingkah para _senpai_-nya yang sudah kelewat batas.

"Bukan aku yang menyembunyikannya, aku saja baru pulang ke asrama." bela laki-laki yang dipanggil Nash, dia duduk santai diatas sofa. Membolak-balik kertas yang berisi berita tidak penting tentang minggu kemarin.

Hening beberapa saat. Akashi memilih diam dan berpura-pura mogok bicara pada Nash.

"Sei?"

"hmm? Kau mau mengembalikannya?"

"sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang menyembunyikannya. Tanya Aomine yang sekamar denganmu."

"sejak aku bangun dia tidak ada dikamar."

"Mungkin Aomine-kun yang menyembunyikan pakaianmu dan menggantinya dengan pakaian perempuan" sekarang si surai _azure _membuka suara, bukan menengahi tapi malah membuat pikiran si _crimson_ menjadi horror.

Si _crimson_—bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou—mendengus kesal sekaligus bingung, kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya atau siswa yang memakai pakaian _maid_ sama sepertinya tidak risih sama sekali. Padahal dia juga laki-laki, walau parasnya manis dan bertubuh lebih kecil darinya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak risih mengenakan pakaian _maid _seperti ini?" Akashi memperhatikan Tetsuya, meminta pembelaan. Siapa tau Kuroko juga risih menggunakan pakaian yang kelewat laknat ini.

Laknat? Oh, sangat.

Lihat sekarang, seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengenakan pakaian pelayan dengan rok hanya sebatas lutut. Kuping kucing yang menurut orang lain sangat lucu, menurutnya sangat sialan. Dan lagi, dia tidak mengenakan _stocking_ atau apalah kauskaki panjang yang sampai ke paha itu. Seperti menjajakan paha mulusnya secara gratis jika dia duduk, karena otomatis roknya akan terangkat sedikit.

Dan keparatnya, pasti _senpai_ keparat itu akan bersiul menggodanya jika pahanya benar-benar terpampang barang seinci.

"Coba kau lebih kalem sedikit, Sei. Mungkin para _senpai_-mu tidak akan menggodamu. Kuroko saja tidak digoda 'kan?"

_Sialan_—umpat Akashi dalam hati.

"Ini asrama laki-laki 'kan? Kenapa menjadikan muridnya perempuan? Aku dan Tetsuya jadi korban. Kenapa tidak cari _ikemen_ atau apa? Pangeran berkuda putih? Aku akan mendaftar dengan senang hati."

Akashi menjadi cerewet kalau sudah seperti ini. Harga dirinya terjun payung.

"kalau mencari _ikemen_ berarti seluruh penghuni asrama _gay_" Kuroko membuka suara lagi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi yang pertama, dengan wajah datar seperti layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

Akashi kembali mendengus, percuma bergelut dengan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kuroko memang korban, tapi dia seperti menikmati memakai pakaian perempuan—asal di belikan novel baru tidak apa, katanya—

"kau kalau bersama Ogiwara sangat manis, kenapa kalau didepan _senpai_ yang lainnya seperti perempuan ketus? Mendadak pms, eh?" Nash meledek, sedikit terkekeh. Masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas berisi berita yang kelewat basi.

"Terserahlah, setelah acara selesai aku mau pakaianku kembali. Dan aku tidak mau diperlakukan selama seminggu penuh."

Akashi membalikkan badan, memutar _crimson_-nya malas. Memilih untuk keluar ruangan tanpa mendengar celoteh sampah milik Nash dan juga pendapat Kuroko yang kelewat polos.

_Ceklek!_

Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh pemuda bersurai coklat—Ogiwara Shigehiro—, tersenyum semangat melihat Akashi yang tepat ada didepan pintu.

"Kebetulan, kau lupa mengenakan sepatumu, Sei" Ogiwara menyodorkan sepatu dan juga kauskaki.

Akashi kembali mendengus melihat sepatu perempuan yang Ogiwara sodorkan.

"ini hari minggu, kenapa aku harus bertingkah seperti perempuan?" tanya Akashi meminta penjelasan pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Ogiwara menghela nafas, debat juga tidak akan memakan waktu yang singkat kalau kekasihnya yang imut namun kelewat ketus ini sudah mengeluarkan aura ngambek dan mendengus berulang kali. Ia langsung segera menggondong Akashi dengan _bridal style_ dan membawa Akashi kesuatu tempat. Akashi berani bergerak sudah dipastikan badannya remuk karena jatuh. Lebih baik menurut, toh yang menggendongnya kekasihnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ogiwara.

_Ogah_ untuk dilihat sana-sini wajahnya yang kepalang memerah seperti darah haid itu.

Bukan salah Akashi juga mengajukan protes. Ini hari minggu, dimana harusnya dia bisa bebas tanpa harus di nistakan dengan di jadikan sayangnya ini kebutuhan mendesak, ada acara umum yang uangnya akan di sumbangkan. Dan cara para murid mendapat keuntungan adalah menjual _merchandise_ Akashi dan Kuroko dalam bentuk _unyu _dan juga membuka _maid and butler cafe_. Walau sudah dipastikan kebanyakan yang akan membeli dan berkunjung adalah penghuni asrama sendiri. Tak apalah, yang penting mendapatkan uang. Disumbangkan. Mendapatkan kebanyakan maksiat terhapus sedikit.

Terlalu minim pasokan perempuan—Ah, lebih tepatnya tidak ada perempuan karena ini asrama laki-laki— terpaksa harus menyaring penghuni untuk di jadikan bahan nista—atau sudah dalam tahap untuk imajinasi kekalapan para _senpai—_ Akashi harus menjadi tumbal. Bukan untuk hari ini saja, tapi juga kemarin dan sebelumnya. Disuruh melayani kantin asrama dengan _apron_ keparat, setiap bulan harus menjadi grup duet AkaKuro untuk menghibur para seisi asrama yang katanya haus akan pesona manis perempuan dan takut menjadi abnormal kalau tidak di hibur dengan yang _moe._

Dasar para pendusta. Bajingan.

Akashi diturunkan Ogiwara diatas ranjang milik Ogiwara. Tidak, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan hal mesum. Ogiwara duduk didepan Akashi, membersihkan kaki Akashi yang kotor.

"kalau terkena sesuatu yang tajam bagaimana?"

Akashi menendang pelan bahu Ogiwara.

"Kau sengaja menendangku? Selangkanganmu jadi keliatan, Sei"

_Sialan—_batin Akashi.

Ogiwara mulai memakaikan _stocking_ pada kaki Akashi. Sedikit mengembangkan senyum.

"Kalau kau tidak memakai ini, pahamu keliatan Sei. Setidaknya ini sampai pahamu" Ogiwara kini memakaikan sepatu. Akashi hanya diam. Aslinya sangat ingin menendang Ogiwara keras-keras. Tapi terlalu sayang—sayang kalau Ogiwara malah fokus melihat roknya yang terbuka—

"oh? Iya"

Akashi menjawabnya dengan cuek. Tolonglah, ini seperti adegan pangeran memakaikan sepatu pada tuan putrinya. Apalagi Ogiwara sekarang mengenakan pakaian _butler_ lengkap dan rapi. Terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Kalau boleh dan tidak punya gengsi seluas lima ribu hektar pangkat kubik, mungkin Akashi akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk berfoto berduaan. Dan menyimpan foto itu di dompet untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Aku tau aku tampan, jangan melihatku terus"

Ogiwara mendongakkan kepalanya, tertawa kecil yang dianggap Akashi adalah tertawa meledek.

"kau terlalu percaya diri Shigehiro. Oh, kau jadi _butler? _Tumben jadi tumbal, Biasanya jadi tersangka" Akashi mulai sarkas.

Sejak kapan Akashi jadi penganut _tsundere?_

Tangan kiri Ogiwara menyentuh surai _crimson_, sedikit mengusapnya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Ini hari minggu Sei, aku tidak ingin kekasihku tanpa pengawasan dan di pegang sana-sini karena jadi _maid,_" sebuah kecupan dibibir yang sangat singkat lalu beralih ke kening Akashi. Cukup lama untuk di bagian kening. "anggap saja kau mengadakan bakti sosial sekaligus kencan denganku sebagai sepasang _maid _dan _butler_"

Akashi menghela nafas, mengangguk menuruti kemauan _seme_-nya.

_Tidak ada ruginya melihatmu terlihat sedikit tampan, Shigehiro_—batin Akashi.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, _maid-chan_" Ogiwara berdiri. Sedikit membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk di raih Akashi.

"Aku _maid_ bodoh, bukan tuan putri" protes Akashi sambil menerima uluran tangan Ogiwara. "mohon bantuannya juga, dan jangan lupa mintakan imbalan pada para _senpai_ sialan setelah hari ini acara selesai"

"kau tidak mau imbalan dariku?"

"tidak sudi"

—FIN—

Anggap ini cemilan haha orz

Maafkan aku, ini lagi demam malah ngetik fanfik. Mana nista begini.

Silakan mampir di review untuk memberi kritik dan saran!


End file.
